Cherry kisses
by anime-freek-89
Summary: Kagura thinks she loves Sesshoumaru and finds herself in a situation she could only fantasize about before. And what will happen when an alliance is struck? (Complete).
1. First kiss

_Kagura's day out_

Disclaimer: You know me, I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does! Damn, the disclaimer is on my URL page. Ciao.

'_Sometimes I don't know what to do. I care about him, yes it's true, but still he ignores me. Pretends I'm not there, and my heart weeps its sorrow. Why is he so cruel; so heartless and cold? True, I'm an enemy. True I am Naraku's offspring, but I'm still a woman. Don't I deserve someone to love me? Sesshoumaru is dangerous; he's **my **enemy as well. Why? Why do I sit idly by and watch him walk past? I bet he knows how I feel! He is so conceited, so calm, cool and detached. I swear he can read minds. He must know! Damn him! Bastard, why does he do this to me? I must tell him; must ask his help. I love him; or at least adore him and would do anything to be with him_,' Kagura's thoughts swirled around in her mind as she rested on her feather suspended in the air.

It was too hot a day, she was melting and it was horrid. She gently called a wind to her and sought Sesshoumaru while seeing with it. She found him and knew exactly how to lure him out. She sent her scent along to tease his nose and laughed gently imagining his face crinkling at Naraku's disgusting scent intermingled with her own. She was correct in her assumption as a fresh pine scent fluttered to her nose. Her red lips tilted at one corner as a shadow crossed her patch of bright sunlight.

"What do you want now Sesshoumaru?" she asked bluntly. "Wind witch I know you did that on purpose. What do **you** want?" Kagura laughed and replied, "Ah Sesshoumaru, if only you knew. Would you be willing to grant it?" Sesshoumaru said nothing but stared at her coolly. "Perhaps," he answered. "If it is to kill Naraku, I will do that for my own satisfaction; not yours."

Kagura sighed and looked back into the blue sky. "Have you ever been in love, Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru blinked once than said emotionlessly, "Proper demons aren't supposed to love." Kagura laughed at him again and he started to descend. She stopped laughing in an instant only to cry out, "Wait!" He didn't halt so she directed her feather to block him. Sesshoumaru stopped and looked at her. "Now that you're done asking pointless questions; I am leaving. Move aside." Kagura's thoughts whirled, what was she supposed to do? She looked into his rich, glowing, amber eyes and his stare unnerved her. "Sesshoumaru, what would happen if a demoness were to kiss you?"

Sesshoumaru's face didn't change but his eyes swirled with the tiniest bit of emotion. "I would have to either respond or push her away. Why should that matter to you, Naraku's offspring?" The title which he bestowed upon her made her feel numb. With the wind angrily churning she retorted coldly, "I may be Naraku's offspring, but never of my own free will."

In her anger she leaned over—as best she could on a floating feather suspended in mid-air—and kissed him soundly on the mouth. Impassive as always, when she pulled away Sesshoumaru just looked at her. A small flush of colour stained her pale cheeks and she was somewhat out of breath. When nothing happened for a few moments she grew impatient and asked angrily, "Why didn't you reject me or accept me?"

Sesshoumaru's mouth twitched a bit—as though trying to smile—and he replied, "Because you are my enemy yet your kisses are a small delight." He left her then and she slid into her feather with deep contentment. 'First step accomplished; yum, his lips taste like mango or something...'

Sesshoumaru's thoughts whirled and crashed together; as soon as he was sure he was out of sight he touched his lips with surprise and thought, 'I _never expected that to happen. What sweet cherry lips she has. I wouldn't mind another taste...' _He shook himself out of his daydreaming as he heard a distant screech of joy.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" cried Rin as loud as possible. He landed perfectly, as she came running. "Rin has so many stories to tell you, Sesshoumaru-sama!" she cried with enthusiasm. She looked at him hard and said softly, "Sesshoumaru-sama? Why are your lips bleeding? Rin is worried."

Sesshoumaru walked over to the pond and saw that upon his lips was the shape of Kagura's mouth, her cherry lipstick still aggressively determined not to go. He wiped it off and turned to face a distraught Rin. "It is nothing Rin, do not worry." She smiled an adorable smile and began to sing her own little song as she handed Sesshoumaru the flowers she'd picked for him. He took them and thanked her; emotionless once again.

Kanna was waiting patiently for Kagura to arrive. When she did, Kanna's face blankly stared at her. "Why is it that the young Inu daimyo has left his scent upon you?" she asked. Kagura stepped back and hissed, "Why should it concern you, sister?!" in anger. Kanna merely turned away and said, "Naraku is waiting for us." She walked away silently, her mirror glinting in the pale luminous moon's light.

Kagura was caught and she knew it. She followed Kanna shoulders thrown back, head held high; if she was going to die, so be it. Naraku looked around angrily. "Where have you been?" he snarled. Kagura almost sighed with relief. He had chosen his time of the month for this very day. She made eye contact with him and replied steadily, "I was in the skies." "Next time, you come back soon, or you will suffer for it, understand?" Kagura nodded and left quickly. She turned back and asked, "May I go out, Lord Naraku?" sarcasm dripping with her venom.

Naraku laughed his cruel, disturbing laugh and answered, "Yes, I need you to spy on that Inu scum. Not Inuyasha this time, I want you to survey Sesshoumaru. Bring back what ever you find out." Kagura made as if to leave and he added malevolently, "I may not be my normal self, but my demon counterparts tell me you smell of him." Kagura's eyes widened and she stuttered, "It was just a scuffle. I went too close to his territories."

"Yes, so he repaid you by kissing you? Or should I say, you kissing him? Kanna does have that mirror for more than one reason you realize. Since he seemed a little intrigued I need you to seduce him. He might feel something for you later and bring us assistance, ne?" Kagura fled and snarled at the passing Kanna. "Don't you dare watch what I do, sister!"

Sesshoumaru felt something was missing. He needed it, but couldn't quite remember what he had forgotten. An intoxicating scent filled the air and he inhaled deeply. This was it, the object he desired. A scent of skies and freedom, of cherries and radiance filled his mind as she landed next to him. "Sesshoumaru?" her voice called to him. He opened his eyes and demanded, "What do you want, wind witch?" She was surprised by his vehemence, uncertainly she took a step back and he relaxed his voice; let it slip back into its usual bored tone. "You comprehend that I am far more superior to you and that I could kill you with one blow if I chose?"

Kagura gulped and made her voice steady as she replied, "It doesn't matter. Sesshoumaru, we need to talk." Sesshoumaru stood and towered over her. "What makes you think, little Kagura, that I would listen to you?" He walked away from her and smelt her fear and something salty. With a small pause he asked, "Why are you afraid and why do you cry?"

Kagura fell to her knees as Naraku gently squeezed her heart, '_Gotta seduce him. Fuck it all!' _Sesshoumaru watched her and waited; he would not be denied an answer. Kagura winced and stood. Swaying her hips and casually walking to him, she brought an arm around his neck and standing on tip-toes she placed her lips tenderly on his. She licked the sweet mango of his lips with great yearning and broke the kiss for the second time that day.

Sesshoumaru was indifferent. "I know what you are doing and it is not amusing me. I will not be seduced by a simple witch like you. Naraku's plan won't work. I will not be used." Kagura dropped her proud head and whispered, "That's not it, it is Naraku's plan, but I do want to spend time with you. I don't want to seduce anyone. But who am I to deny the man who holds my heart in his hands anything?"

Sesshoumaru felt a tinge of jealousy. Was she in love with her own 'father'? That couldn't be she was his...no—no, no! She could do what she pleased, what the hell did he care? "So you are in love with Naraku?" his voice asked as he shouted at his traitorous mouth to shut up. Kagura spat, "Yeah right! He holds my heart and uses it to make me do his bidding. Don't tell me you didn't know. That son of a bitch is watching us as we speak!"

Naraku was indeed watching them. But unfortunately—for him—could not hear a single word. He watched as Kagura spat with slight amusement and he watched as Sesshoumaru approached her, wrapped her with his single arm and lowered his head to her neck to inhale her scent. He felt his victory was coming quickly and laughed aloud. What he didn't know was what Sesshoumaru was whispering into her ear casually.

"Kagura, why don't we give him something to see? We will pretend his plan is working and I will go t the castle and destroy him. Simple enough isn't it?" He released her and stepped back, eyes glittering. Kagura's face was a deep red, she knew that he could hear her increased heart rate and tried to lower it by breathing slowly. It didn't work all that well and he waited for her answer with a smile in his eyes but not daring to touch his face.

Kagura nodded and managed to make her voice sound less strangled, "Yes, wonderful idea Sesshoumaru." Her love was boundless; she was finally getting her chance to be with him. A small smile played on her lips and he watched them hungrily, he loved cherries now. "Kagura, perhaps we'd better start pretending. What would you like to do?" Kagura's small smile expanded into one of a playful vixen.

"Well..." she started. "Why don't we start with a little nibble, ne?" She grabbed him again and leaned into him. She brought her face to his as his arm encircled her. She nibbled his bottom lip blissfully as he pushed her securely into his body. Firmly he kissed her and she parted her lips in invitation; with a sly smile he slipped his tongue in to taste the cherries in her mouth. She moaned against him then stopped, "Eww!" she said and Sesshoumaru drew back, offended. "Not you, do you realize if Naraku is watching us he's probably getting off on this?" Sesshoumaru managed not to laugh as he saw her evident disgust.

"If he is then maybe we should stop. Or..." he closed the gap between them again and pushed her up against a tree. "Maybe we should give him something to cum along to..." (Sorry, I am kinda perverted and have a kinda perverted sense of humour...Miroku's influence, not mine.) He kissed her impatiently and they waged a war of the mouths with an energy that throbbed. Sesshoumaru felt Kagura's hands slip to his chest as she followed the trace of his muscular curves. He smiled and let his hand explore as well. She giggled and he lifted her chin to look him in the eye.

She lifted her hands to trace the markings on his face with sincere adoration. He was so heart-achingly beautiful, so strong and independent. He knew something was going on and did not move as she studied his face and ran her hand along it and tangled the other into his long silvery hair. His golden eyes studied her, watched her ruby eyes glisten with unshed tears. He crushed her in a one arm hug and she rested her head against his hard chest.

"Why am I doing this?" she asked quietly. Sesshoumaru lowered his head to rest in the curve of her neck and they stayed there for a stretch of time. "I don't know, but I'll admit, this is strange. Aren't we supposed to be enemies?" Kagura sighed and sat down, pulling him with her. He even sat dignified! She carefully examined his expression, so cool and blank, how did he do it? He wasn't made out of nothing like Kanna.

"What should we do? We can't keep this up; we need to destroy the bastard. Should I take you back now or do you want to pretend to be trying to gain my interest?" Sesshoumaru wiped her tears away and replied, "We will destroy him, but first let's enjoy some time together." He blinked; what the fuck had he just said? Shit, he was in for it. But all he could think about were cherries, ripe, plump, deliciously sweet and tender cherries.

Kagura smiled and rested against the tree as he lazily lowered himself to rest on her lap. It was time to talk and plot.

Alright everyone. How's that? I need some ideas. Now, I'm not one who usually asks for reviews but I really need some ideas. How can I prolong this story? Oh, and I hope you've enjoyed it so far. Thank you Mary for the reviews and e-mails. Mary, if you're reading this please know that my e-mail is fucked and I can't e-mail anyone 'cause of some error. I'm so sorry. Kayla, you better read this or else. Thanks guys and in advance, thanks for your future reviews. lol. Ciao.


	2. Plotting

Chapter 2: Plotting

Kagura and Sesshoumaru were quite comfortable, Sesshoumaru was almost animate, which surprised and amused Kagura greatly. Sesshoumaru was bursting with new found energy and enthusiasm. What was this? He didn't love the wind witch, he was just using her. So why did he almost feel guilty about it? She was so lovely, a queen among demons. Regal bearings and beautiful facades while approaching enemies. He shook the ideas away and enticingly ran a finger along her leg.

Giggling she knocked his hand away and leaned down to whisper, "We are going now, right?" They had decided to leave immediately for how could anyone deny they weren't in love, right? wink, wink It was a foolproof plan, the 'loving' gestures they had been showing off, the 'tender' words; Naraku wasn't stupid, but he wasn't blind either. So, no time like the present, eh?

Sesshoumaru inhaled, he could fall in love with her scent. Why shouldn't he? She was so fresh, pure; if only he could remove Naraku's scent from her she would be undeniably perfect. Her lap was quite comfortable too, her fingers—as they combed thru his hair—were nimble and gentle; teasing him and calming him. He needed to nibble, it was an undeniable desire. He grasped her gingers and lightly bit them while she laughed. Cherries...

Sesshoumaru raised his head and stood, pulling Kagura with him. Business was still business. He wrapped his tail around her and let his youki energy lift him off the ground. "We mustn't waste time, Kagura," he whispered. She shivered, and nodded. she loved him; why couldn't he see thru that? Before anyone else, he would always be first.

_'Men are so dense!'_ she thought with his arm holding her to him tightly. She relaxed and he shifted his position so that he now held her bridal style. She shook her head with a small smile and he rewrapped her with his tail. She was cold and he had to protect her. She placed a single kiss, on the crescent moon on his forehead and fell asleep. Plotting was always hard work.

Kagura wasn't actually asleep, she was glad she had told him where the castle was or they would be making very awkward conversation. He wasn't a good talker, she'd admit that. But he was loyal; at least when something concerned him. She almost sighed but swallowed it back and cuddled herself closer to him.

Sesshoumaru was at a loss. What the hell was he supposed to do? This gorgeous creature lay in his arms asleep and if he was going to take her to Naraku she might be killed in the battle that followed. Enlightenment hit him and he changed direction, his castle would be far safer than Naraku's. He would go alone after dropping her off. Kagura slowly did fall asleep; his heat was so tantalizingly welcoming she couldn't help it. She let her guard down instantly and drifted off.

Sesshoumaru smiled, she wouldn't know until it was too late. He landed inside his room quietly and laid her on the bed carefully. He wouldn't let her wake up. He covered her and began to walk away, but something was missing. He went back and kissed her, she was just so god damn mouth-watering. He left for Naraku. 

Thanks for the review guys! I appreciate it. My e-mail broke again. Fuck it all! This has not been my week. I hope to hear from you guys, thanks again. Kayla, call me 'cause we have to hang out. Mary, I'm using your idea; so everyone say thank you to Mary please...Alright then. Ciao. :D


	3. More company?

Sorry, I realize the last chapter was short, but I needed to leave it there, you know! Make you wait impatiently, I also realize this was cruel, so here I'll give ya a new chappie. Okies? Let's begin.

Chapter 3: More company?

When Kagura woke it was in a very lovely, spacious room. With sudden suspicion she bolted up and cautiously examined the scent, and then relaxed when she smelt the pine, fresh scent of Sesshoumaru. But what the hell was she doing here? Then it hit her, he'd left her to get Naraku! How could he? The plan was simple enough, get Naraku **together**! Why had he betrayed her? Why hadn't he brought her with him?

As these questions raced thru Kagura's mind, Sesshoumaru was entering Naraku's castle. "Naraku, I come here asking for Kagura as my mate," he said. See, with Sesshoumaru he's just too cool to shout or call; that's right. Naraku's familiar laughter drifted in as said youkai scuttled in. "Sesshoumaru-sama, to what do I deserve such an honour? Kagura is not here at the moment, but I shall bring her immediately." Naraku motioned with one hand as though crushing something and a wail from nearby echoed in the hall Sesshoumaru now stood in.

Kagura was on her way, taking the short cuts and speeding along when she felt the throbbing pain of Naraku's crushing hand. _'Shit!'_ her drawn out wretched scream of pain interrupted her flight and she nearly crashed; luckily Naraku released her and she managed to steady herself before it was too late. _'Bastard, I'll get him for this,'_ she silently promised.

Naraku smirked as the figure of Kagura drifted into view. "Ah, there she is now. Why don't we rush her, I'm sure you have much more important things to worry about." Again he squeezed her heart and Kagura's shriek ripped thru any self-control Sesshoumaru had had before. He watched as she fell neatly onto the ground beside him; unmoving and her breathing almost stopping entirely.

His eyes flashed red; his body pulsed with ferocious anger as Kagura coughed meekly and tried to sit up. "Naraku, you should know not to hurt my future mate, what possessed you?" Naraku bowed and answered, "Sesshoumaru-sama, I was just getting her to behave. Don't worry too much about it." Naraku turned around and hissed as his saimyoushou swarmed in and obviously gave a report.

"Excuse me," Naraku started. "But my saimyoushou have just informed me that your dearest brother is now at the gates. Would you be kind enough to help me get rid of him while we plan your mating ritual with my offspring?" Sesshoumaru eyed Naraku coolly, "I will not lower myself to such a degrading level. I will watch as you destroy him and if he gets too arrogant perhaps I will assist you." Naraku's hand twitched as though he were wringing Sesshoumaru's heart instead of Kagura's.

Naraku grinded it and Kagura's agony would not stop, Sesshoumaru calmly reached over and picked up Kagura, she was oh so still, he could smell her blood as Naraku looked them over. "I can bring her back if you kill Inuyasha," he suggested. Sesshoumaru's cold, emotionless golden eyes looked Naraku over without any slight hint of what he was about to do Sesshoumaru had lowered Kagura back down and smashed Naraku to the ground.

Laughing Naraku ran and jumped out of the castle. Sesshoumaru pursued him calmly and found Naraku had his own problems. Inuyasha was standing with that familiar smirk of his and swinging tetsusaiga with murderous force. Naraku dodged it and threw off the baboon pelt he still wore. A tall ningen girl with long raven black hair shot arrow after arrow at him and one hit him dead on. With a lethal glare Naraku watched as it burrowed itself into his chest and exploded with fatal miko energy.

Sesshoumaru moved forward and chopped off all the tentacles that swarmed around him, methodically without emotion he cut thru them all. Another ningen with brown hair came forward with a scream of, "Hiraikotsu!" and swung a giant boomerang at him. It cut more tentacles as it went and swung back to her as she jumped onto a transformed neko youkai. A monk came forward and shouted, "Kazaana!"  A wind tunnel opened from the palm of his hand and swallowed the convulsing tentacles with an eager look.

Inuyasha came forward and swung again yelling, "Kaze no kizu!" He swung hard with a biting edge and Sesshoumaru swung with him, out of the corner of his eye he spied the ningen girl notching an arrow and letting go with a cutting ferocity. The boomerang found its mark too and the monk swept up the debris as Naraku's body fell limply to the ground. There was no hope for him.

The monk gave a cry of joy when he finished and showed off a clear palm, "Look, look! It's gone!" he shouted merrily. The boomerang wielding girl laughed and he grasped her tightly in a hug. Blushing she allowed him to hold her then turned fiery. "Hentai! Even now you do it!" Inuyasha was supporting the fallen ningen and tenderly brushing away a strand of hair. "We're done," he whispered. Sickened Sesshoumaru returned to the fading castle and located Kagura's motionless body.

Hola amigos, we all know what's going to happen, don't we? Well stay tuned, I'll type it up with romantic detail, okies? lol. bye guys, thanks for the reviews. ciao. sorry if this is kinda short...


	4. Revelations

Thanks for the reviews from all of you, for those of you who wanted me to continue and try for longer chapters, here you go. Enjoy—or—bon appetite, lol. Love, animefreek89.   :D

Chapter 4: Revelations

Kagura hadn't moved, hadn't breathed; in fact she hadn't shown any sign of life from when she had been dropped to the floor. When Sesshoumaru reached her he couldn't believe that this was the same girl he had remembered as cherries and freedom. He turned her over and searched for life in her vacant ruby eyes. He admired her ardour, her strange passion for him, her eyes, her lips, taste, scent; but she was gone. Tenseiga did not pulse; it did not show any signs of wanting to revive her.

Inuyasha and the rest had been stunned by the arrival of Sesshoumaru when they had cornered Naraku and their shock had only tripled when he turned back to enter the fading castle. They followed him at a careful distance remembering how dangerous he really was in battle and Inuyasha smelt a familiar scent mingled with blood. "Kagura," he whispered and Kagome looked up sharply. "She's here?" she whispered. "What's the matter?" Inuyasha grimaced, "I can smell her blood." Kagome increased her speed and turned sharply to find Sesshoumaru bent over her immobile form.

Kagome gasped when she saw Sesshoumaru gently kiss Kagura and lift her up. Inuyasha had caught up and was about to scold her when he saw Kagome glide forward. Sesshoumaru did not show any indication that he knew they were there but only shifted so Kagura's body was hidden from view. Kagome gently put her fingers on Sesshoumaru's armless shoulder and exhaled deeply.

"It was Naraku, wasn't it?" she whispered softly. Sesshoumaru barely moved his lips when he replied, "Hai," and gazed down at Kagura. A small tear fell from Kagome's face as the shikon no tama glowed from her breast bone. "I have an idea," Kagome told him, voice still soft and gently reassuring. "But first, do you want her back and will you take care of her?" Sesshoumaru fixed Kagome with a deadly glare as he replied again, "Hai."

Inuyasha and the rest were transfixed, lost in the powerful scene before them. "Lower her, onegai?" Kagome requested. Sesshoumaru obliged and tenderly lowered Kagura to the cold, stony floor again. Kagome bent over Kagura and placed the entire shikon no tama on Kagura's cherry red lips and blew on it carefully. The jewel brightened and shone with magnificent rays of untamed, majestic energy as Kagura's body soared up. She seemed suspended by the jewel on her lips as the winds collected around her.

Kagome stepped back but then threw herself forward and placed a single elegant finger on the jewel and stepped back. She cried out once and with a shaking hand gripped Sesshoumaru's shoulder again. He gritted his teeth and pulled back his lips in a silent hiss as the same energy supporting Kagura burned his shoulder.

Time was trapped in the castle even as it sank lower and lower upon them and only Inuyasha seemed to be able to move. He saw Kagome's frail body lurch forward after she released Sesshoumaru's shoulder and he reeled forward to catch her. Sesshoumaru threw back his head and opened his mouth to scream; his breath hitched though and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He slumped to his knees and fell forward, face smashing into the ground with an appalling crunch.

Sango rushed forward to help Inuyasha—who seemed to be stuck in an electrifying current—but fainted from the force of the murderous energy. Miroku watched as she fell and snarled with the ripping strength it took to brace her fall. They both fell back and Miroku could think no longer. Something had gone wrong. Terribly, terribly wrong and now—they were caught in the middle of it.  

Inuyasha's knees turned to water and the air thickened with the unmistakable stench of death. Kagura's body convulsed as a rather large white mist rose from the ground and attached itself to her body; coating it with extreme patience. Her eyes snapped open fully and the ruby texture brightened with life. She screamed with a raw voice and her frame shook with even more vitality than before. Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open as well and he turned over to look at this floating red figure on a white—turning bloodstained—feather.

His golden eyes made contact with her ruby red ones and they both smiled slightly. Kagura fell forward and landed with a thump on his chest. All was silent. Shippo had closed his eyes and was whimpering with fear cuddled by the transformed Kirara. Both of them had witnessed something unearthly and were in no mood to approach the others. Shippo forced his feet to move when the atmosphere turned back to normal and launched himself to the semi-conscious Kagome.

Inuyasha growled and swiped at him with a slow, jarring movement but Shippo pushed his hand away. Inuyasha collapsed from taking in too much of the pressure and cradled Kagome with extreme delicacy. "Kagome," he murmured and kissed her cheek softly. Kagome struggled to keep his figure straight and blinked rapidly to clear her misty eyes. "Inuyasha," she called out in a mute voice and cried softly into his fire rat's robe.

Sango had awoken and was watchfully waiting for Miroku to open his eyes. He did not stir but breath he did, if a little shallowly. She saw a now small Kirara approach and crushed her in a hug with one hand while the other lovingly smoothed back his sweat soaked matted hair. She stood and roused everyone with extreme persistence and waited for Sesshoumaru to move.

Sesshoumaru was lost somewhere—his eyes were fully open and brimming with passion and life but he wasn't seeing anything. Kagura had an identical look on her dead face but colour and life were slowly seeping into her now white eyes. HE could see and not see her, he could smell and not smell her, she was there, but she was gone forever. He would not be shown as weak in front of his brother. With a swift movement he picked up Kagura and stood coolly before them all.

They all gaped because Sesshoumaru had just picked Kagura up with not one, but two fully healed arms. Kagome managed a small sad smile and whispered, "Watch over her, maybe her sister can help you..." They all began to leave, feeling the castle melt around them. Inuyasha lost patience and swiped the rest of the fragments away with tetsusaiga and pulled Kagome out. Sesshoumaru just radiated his youki and the castle evaporated around him then he saw the small white figure of a girl walk steadily towards him.

"Is she still alive?" her blank voice asked. Sesshoumaru looked at her. She had short white hair with large white lilies braided in and a small blank face, in her arms she held a mirror that glinted and streamed with souls and boundless youki. "Who are you?" he asked calmly. The girl's expression didn't change as she replied in the same monotone voice, "I am Kanna, Kagura's sister." Sesshoumaru studied her for a moment before starting to walk away.

Kanna followed him silently and they made there way out into the forest once again. Sesshoumaru did not answer Kanna's question because he himself was not sure. He did not know what to make of all the events that had taken place but forced himself to keep going. He looked down at the small silent Kanna and stated in an almost bored tone, "You'll be staying with me, do not hurt the creatures I am with or you will suffer."

He looked down at Kagura's slowly gaining colour face and opened one of her eyes cautiously. The red was returning, when she had fallen it seemed she still had it, but the red on the feather she'd been upon had shown it had seeped onto it rather than back into her. He held her more securely and wrapped her in the warmth of his tail.

"We'll be there soon. What can we do for Kagura?" Kanna kept walking and replied, "Nothing, wait and watch. You will find the answer soon enough." Sesshoumaru's anger did not leak onto his perfectly emotionless face as he picked up the pace. Kagura was in deep trouble now.

Ye gods I am tired. You will all be seeing less of my stories and I am sorry. For three weeks in July I will be babysitting from 9-3 everyday. I will explain why in a moment, just don't hate me. I need the money to pay for a trip to Chile—strip of land in South America by Argentina—and this is the only way. I wish there was another way, but, I refuse to work for a fast-food restaurant, EVER! Alright then, I'll try to keep up, but for the meantime, let's enjoy the time he have together. lol. I'll miss you guys; I hope this all works out. Ciao.


	5. Lost heart, emptiness and the awakened s...

Chapter 4: Lost heart, emptiness and the awakened spirit

'_Useless nothing girl! How is this going to help Kagura? Waiting—I'm the lord of the Western Lands, I **don't** wait; I get! What will happen if Kagura never wakes up? What will I do? I hope Rin will like her even after the kidnapping incident...'_ Sesshoumaru's thought bounced a round jumpily as he sat vigil over Kagura's side. She hadn't wakened after two days and that was worrisome. Sesshoumaru had wanted to kiss her, smooth back her hair, whisper tender endearments into her ear but his severe ice prince act forbade him and so did Kanna. "Leave her and she will wake by herself, the wind always finds her way..." Kanna had instructed him.

"Useless girl," Sesshoumaru muttered. He glanced around quickly and smoothed back Kagura's dark hair from her face. She didn't move, didn't make any show of life. What was wrong with her? Why didn't tenseiga just heal her? It would have been so much easier if it had. Now she was no better than a lump of immobile flesh when she could have been her normally bright and vibrant self. Sesshoumaru leaned over the kiss her when the door creaked opened and with agile speed Sesshoumaru sat back and glanced calmly at Kanna.

"How is she doing?" Sesshoumaru studied her sceptically and in a bored tone answered, "Same as usual. I do not know why I bother with this mild irritation."

Kagura's dream...

Smoke, mist, a never ending tunnel. Hidden faces, cruel laughter, loving laughter, emptiness and then a pure void. She was falling, her feathers would not float, would not save her. Sesshoumaru's lovely, tantalizingly close face and delicious, musky scent and flavour. She thrashed in her invisible bonds, doubt and anxiety gnawing away at her emotion and melting her mind. She stared into a mirror; beautifully handcrafted with willow wood and strange symbols engraved with gentle care. The actual glass reflective mirror was a glowing, haunting, eerie golden colour; creepily imitating the hue of Sesshoumaru's own flashing eyes.

She reached out a delicate smoky hand and lightly skimmed her fingers across it. Then she jolted back with a hiss of breathe as suddenly the mirror image sucker gently on her own finger. She was being enveloped, curiously her shock and surge of panic receded into her subconscious. She relaxed and allowed her body to be transferred into the mirror and when the strange sensation faded, she re-opened tightly shut eyes to gaze about. Her own smirking face waved merrily at her and her glowing ruby red eyes seeping blood. "Thank you for letting me out," the reflection outside the mirror purred. Kagura whimpered in reply and tapped the mirror.   

"Let me out," she whispered weakly. The reflection smiled devilishly and shook her head. "'Fraid not darling, I'm out now." Kagura slumped against the cool mirror and gasped out, "Who are you?" Reflection Kagura grinned and answered, "I am you." Seeing Kagura's faint smirk she frowned and continued. "I am the one who loves and feels; you are empty without me. I will not release you until you come to terms with your true emotions and so this may take awhile."

Kagura stirred and blearily asked, "Why is blood coming from my eyes?" R. Kagura sighed. "This is how you are feeling right now. You are bleeding from an eternal wound, from your mind and—" R. Kagura shifted her kimono to reveal a bloody, sponged spot in the middle of her chest where her new heart lay. Wait—new heart?! Kagura's eyes widened and she reached out to touch the Reflections damp spot. Her hand went thru the window much to the joy of R. Kagura.

"You are starting to feel!" she exclaimed happily. "Already our wounds heal!" Kagura jerked back and sulkily sat down; the energy she had conjured was slowly sinking away. "Sesshoumaru," she murmured with little energy. R. Kagura grumbled and touched the new blood. "Baka!" she hissed. "You cause yourself and me this pain."

Sesshoumaru paced around nervously, his patience nearing an end. He glanced around tensely knowing that somewhere in the shadows of Kagura's chambers hid little Kanna. He could not approach his would-be-mate without facing her sister. He clenched his fist and shouted, "Kanna! Reveal yourself, and leave this room at once!" He didn't twitch when she materialized directly under his nose. "As you wish," she murmured emotionless as usual.

He watched as she left and then he strode across the room to Kagura. Her breathing was becoming shallower by the second, her heart was pounding. R. Kagura giggled and tapped the mirror twice. "Kagura, look! Our lovely Lord Sesshoumaru is directly above us. He looks worried, isn't that strange?" Kagura's head involuntarily snapped up from her hands to see him. He did look worried and it tore at her.

Finally after carefully examining his breathtaking face she shook with her desire to be with him. Forcing her feet to hold her weight, she stood. Glaring at R. Kagura she growled, "What do you want me to say? That I love him? That I want him as **my** mate?! Fuck you bitch! Stay out of my business!"

R. Kagura smirked and answered smartly, "Oh, you mean my business bitch? Because we **are** one and the same." Kagura slammed pulled back her fists, intending to smash the mirror but fell right thru it into an ungraceful heap on the ground. Her reflection lightly touched her fingers and was sucked directly into the real Kagura's body.

Kagura gasped and moaned faintly, so Sesshoumaru leaned down and stroked her face. Her lips parted expectantly and her plump lips screamed at him to taste her. Without hesitation Sesshoumaru lowered his face and pressed his lips to hers in a fiery passionate, searing kiss. He closed his eyes to the taste of delicious cherries and licked her lips eagerly. Oh how he longed for her; he missed her vividness and bursting zealous energy.

Kagura's cherry lips parted expectantly and he unconsciously slipped his tongue in to thoroughly taste her lovely spiking, arousing flavour. Unbeknownst to him Kagura's eyes snapped open, blazing their deep, ruby colour and she moaned feeling a satisfying fire deep within her belly.

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him onto her with extraordinary strength. Sesshoumaru finally opened his eyes in pure amazement and he pressed himself to her. Breaking the kiss he headed for her neck coating it with obsessive, fervent kisses. Kagura grinned when he accidentally exposed his perfect, silky neck to her fangs. Licking her lips she marked him, feeling him sink his teeth into her at the exact moment she did. They both groaned when the overwhelming feeling of love and desire poured and joined them.   

They would be together, for an eternity of youkai passion and overzealous love. Sesshoumaru raised his head to gaze into her eyes as she stared back unafraid to let her true feelings pour out. "You are mine," he growled and re-sank his teeth into her. She hissed with delight and arched her back as she gasped back, "And you are mine." And let's just say it was a rewarding awakening.

THE END!!!! Man I love typing that, it makes me feel like everything just works out. To all my reviewers, I LOVE YOU!! This is for you! By the way...I'm renaming this story. 'Kagura's day out' just doesn't work, know what I mean? How about...umm...'Cherry lips'? Yeah? Alright then, thank you for reading my story, ciao.


End file.
